Something dark, something smooth
by StormRaven333
Summary: A little one shot fic in response to Empress seru's fic Project: StormCell...


Just a little review fic in response to Empressseru's fic, Project: StormCell –whom she had some help from a dear friend of mine-  
Well…best I can say is…enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…or Myo… Meegan and Midnite belong to their respective owners…Storm and Raven… are mine!

Warnings I can give are suggestive comments that will make your brains go 'ERROR'! XD

-xXx-

Cell eased his bedroom door open as silently as he did before. There was Storm, still gift wrapped in his bed sheets, sleeping away silently from their intimate time together. At first he thought that this must be all some cruel dream and that the gods –if any existed- would roll the die till they ultimately landed on Snake-Eyes…and the dream would end, leaving him to wake up in the middle of the night…and to dance over hurdles to woo the elusive heart of the one he loved.

He closed the door without so much as a click and edged closer. He still remembered the moment between them in the hot tub only hours before. The ecstasy went unrivaled…unmatched to anything else ever experienced and his guts shuddered again at the very thought of it all.  
Yet this self-proclaimed dream was not ending…not that he wanted it to.

He gently placed the juice carton on the bedside table beside Storm. She still slept soundly, smiling all the way and he smirked as the play of light shimmering off his black and deep green duvet from what little light crept in around his black curtains, lit up her features. Now either she was having herself a little 'Sweet Dream' or she was indeed, faking sleep and trying to keep a straight face.

Staving off the urge to pounce on her right there, he just about cursed as the gods dealt him the second worst proposal… The call of nature sounded…and this call he didn't count on getting in the way but he had to obey this one and quietly snuck off again.

-xXx-

Storm eased an eye open as she sensed him head up the hall and another door closed. Grinning, she slipped out of the covers, praying no-one caught her in the act and getting herself in order as fast as the Tasmanian Devil, she snuck out Cell's room and tip toed down the stairs…still smirking.

Poking her head into the kitchen revealed Midnite and Meegan discussing last night's 'plans' and giggling over it.  
Midnite saw Storm first and tried to shut up but it was far too late…the damage was done.  
"Storm!" they both squeaked.

Storm stepped into the kitchen, mouth just about hanging in realization.  
"Sooo…I figured I was asking for it by having a hot bath yet I didn't realize the blueprints were THAT intricate, you rats!" Storm whispered/ chuckled.

"Well…we…I…heh…" Midnite said, sweatdropping.  
"Didn't count on getting 'too' involved as well." Meegan added.  
Storm smirked at the looks on their faces as twin mental halo's went 'BOOM!' "I take it Vegeta and Myotismon are…exhausted." Storm stated with a small chuckle.  
They both looked innocent, "Yeeeeup…" Meegan answered.  
Midnite zoned back to earth again, "Say…we saw Cell like…five minutes ago…?"  
Storm addressed Midnite, fighting to keep the 'Poker Mask' in check, "Erm…he's presently occupied down the hall." Storm said and lifted a finger to her lips for them to keep it down.  
Raven then decided to pop up out of no-where and beamed down Storm's way. "Perfect…just perfect…say guys…feel like singing a few to get the day started?" Raven requested.

Storm rolled her eyes as she had no doubt that Rave was up to something as usual while Meegan and Midnite only grinned and shuffled Storm into the lounge…

-xXx-

Cell crackled his clean and semi wet hands, smirking and then eased his bedroom door open to find Storm  
…gone?!  
"Storm?" Cell called out to just the perimeters of his domain yet received no answer.  
"Stooorrrrrmm." Cell rumbled deep in his chest seductively as he attempted to search every conceivable hiding place his beloved Mate could possibly hide in.

…That's when music started up from downstairs. The rest of the hybrids must be entertaining themselves for the moment, yet after a brief listen at the rock music all his senses stood on end as a familiar voice floated up the stairs to his ears. A barely noticeable signal revealed Storm to be with her comrades…

-xXx-

"Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell  
Jimmy Rogers on the victrola up high  
Mama's dancing with baby on her shoulder  
The sun is setting like molasses in the sky…  
The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything  
Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for…"

Cell's heart fluttered at the interesting stunt and grinned, making his way out of his room and to the top of the stairs…

"…Black Velvet in that little boy's smile  
…Black Velvet in that slow southern style  
a new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
…Black Velvet…if you please…"

Nearing the base of the stairs the song just about reverberated down to his core…

"…Up in Memphis the music's like a heat wave  
White Lightning, bound to drive you wild  
Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl  
'Love me tender' leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle…!

Peeking around the corner, Cell stood in aw as Storm gripped her mike tightly. He smirked as she was smiling all the way, pouring everything into this performance. Storm however…didn't see him as he leaned against the doorframe/ arch.

"…The way he moved, it was sin, so sweet and true  
always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for…

Black Velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black Velvet in that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
…Black Velvet if you please…"

Storm smirked as the rest of the gang as the power she threw behind every word…blew their minds.

"…Every word of every song that he sang was for you  
…In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon…what could you do?"

The gang suddenly cheered and whooped on to keep Storm from looking the other way as the song's solo reigned…

"…Black Velvet in that little boy's smile  
…Black Velvet in that slow southern style  
a new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
…Black Velvet…_If_ you please…"

Storm smirked darkly at all of them as the chorus began to repeat itself. Now was no other perfect opportunity to get them back by triggering a Cerebral Core Meltdown in their brains!

"…Black Velvet in that little boy's smile  
…Black Velvet (Storm's smirk broadened at this point) in _'That Slow Southern Style' _"  
The gang halted, eyes blanked, jaws nearly coming loose…  
"…a new religion that'll bring ya to your knees…" Storm grinned darkly as she hit home run. A true Kodak moment indeed! Meegan however fought to stave off the impending CRASH and smirked past Storm instead.  
"…Black Velvet…" Storm seemed puzzled then looked over to see Cell, one of his brows just about lost under the rim of his helmet and smirking even darker than she _ever _thought possible…

She gasped as the final words left her in a barely audible small voice, "… if you please…"

-xXx-

…  
….

I can only imagine…  
Thanks again Megz and Chezz

STORM: -dunks head into cold water-  
RAVEN: XD I tollllld yaa…. D  
STORM: Shuddup!

§torm


End file.
